


Cooking

by lionheartedghost



Series: Team MacGyver [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Flufftober 2019, Gen, Mac being Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedghost/pseuds/lionheartedghost
Summary: “I just want to help.”“Absolutely not.” Bozer shook his head. “Remember what happened last Christmas when you ‘just wanted to help’?”A charred turkey, a house full of smoke and a hastily-constructed fire extinguisher flashed across Mac’s mind.“No,” Mac lied.Mac can’t cook. Bozer just wants him out of the kitchen.Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flufftober Prompt #19, 'Cooking'. Based on something Jack said once about how Mac can't cook.

It had always been something of a fascination to them all. Mac could do everything. Give him some paperclips and a bit of string and maybe a few old batteries and he could hand you back a radio, a motor, a portable flashlight. Mac knew how to disarm explosives and hijack cars. He knew how to build makeshift parachutes and make a barricade to stop bullets. Mac could do anything they threw at him in exactly the time they needed him to do it, and he never so much as faltered. Buffered while he searched for the answer, sure. But nothing stumped him. Nothing. Not ever.  
  
Well, except for one thing.  
  
“Go sit down,” Bozer waved a hand in Mac’s direction. “Get out of my kitchen, MacGyver.”  
  
“Our kitchen,” Mac corrected, leaning back against the counter. “I just want to help.”  
  
“Absolutely not.” Bozer shook his head. “Remember what happened last Christmas when you ‘just wanted to help’?”  
  
A charred turkey, a house full of smoke and a hastily-constructed fire extinguisher flashed across Mac’s mind.  
  
“No,” Mac lied. “Just let me do something, come on. I’m bored.”  
  
“Go and build yourself a space rocket out of paperclips, then.” Bozer didn’t look up from the turkey.  
  
“Bozer please.”  
  
“Mac-“  
  
“Just one thing?” Mac canted his head, blue eyes wide and hopeful. Bozer chewed the inside of his cheek, narrowed his eyes, and relented.  
  
“Alright. You can peel the potatoes. But- and I mean it, Mac - no trying to improve kitchen equipment, no messing around with the oven temperature, no doing anything else. No MacGyvering, got it?”  
  
Mac bit back a sigh. “Okay. I can do that.”  
  
Bozer looked at him sceptically as he handed him the potato peeler. Mac took it dutifully.  
  
Bozer turned back to stuffing the turkey, one ear focused on the muted whittling sound behind him. He’d just put the turkey in the oven when he realised the whittling sound had stopped.  
  
“Mac.” Bozer looked reluctantly across the kitchen, resisting the urge to hide his head in his hands. “What did I say?”  
  
Mac glanced sheepishly at the dismantled potato peeler on the counter in front of him. “If you let me change the angle of the-”  
  
The front door opened, cutting off Mac’s explanation. “Happy Thanksgiving, nerds!”  
  
“Jack!” Bozer called, pressing his hands together in a silent prayer of gratitude. “Please come in here and take Mac far away from me.”  
  
Mac feigned affront; Bozer rolled his eyes.  
  
Jack sauntered into the kitchen, setting a six pack of beer down on the counter. “Why’d you let him in here in the first place?”  
  
“I’m right here.”  
  
“It was against my better judgement,” Bozer continued as if Mac hadn’t spoken. “I gave him a chance. He tried to enhance the potato peeler. Please get him out of here.”  
  
“If you’ll just let me explain the basis behind the idea I-”  
  
“Come on, brother,” Jack clapped him on the shoulder, wrapping an arm around him to lead him from the room, “I’m sure we can find you a lightbulb that could be one tenth of a watt brighter or somethin’. Maybe I’ll even let you destroy my phone to do it. You love destroying my phone.”  
  
Mac glared sullenly at Bozer, but he let Jack lead him out of the room. “I’m only saying that with a couple of modifications I could make-”  
  
Bozer picked up a kitchen knife and turned his attention to the remainder of the potatoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to leave a prompt or just say hi, I'm over on Tumblr ([lionheartedghost](http://lionheartedghost.tumblr.com/)) here!


End file.
